SUM
by Radji
Summary: I heard of the wrongs committed by my children. I came back from my exile to establish peace between all creations. Like I did before, so many years ago. And I need your help, sekiryuutei. I am… that I am. Ego sum qui sum. I… Reign… upon light. Ego…Lux… Regno. I am…Sum. Feat: IsseixSmallHarem Badass and less-perverted Issei, Ocs, Characters from other series, M rated.


**Sum**

**I heard of the wrongs committed by my children. I came back from my exile to establish peace between all creations. Like I did before, so many years ago. And I need your help, sekiryuutei.**

**I am… that I am. Ego sum qui sum. **

**I… Reign… upon light.**

**Ego…Lux… Regno. **

**I am…Sum.**

"Hurry up, Ise!" Giggled a tomboyish light brown haired girl.

"I'm coming Irina!" Answered a spiky haired boy.

Six years old Issei and Irina were friends since they were toddlers; they were rarely seen without the other. Today, the two children were running to the park, under the sun of summer. Irina took the lead in a sprint.

"The last one to arrive is a frog!" She laughed.

"Hey! Unfair!" Cried Issei.

While they were playing and laughing, a lone figure watched them in a comfortable silence. The figure was a girl who appeared to be no older than ten. She was wearing pure white clothing that looked a lot like robes and was bare-footed. Her shoulder length white hair was log and flowed freely around her face with a little curly strand on the top of her head. Her eyes, thought, were specials. From a certain distance they appeared a whitish blue. But if you looked close, they were slightly glowing and constantly changing between blue, lilac, and silver. Their iris looked like pure white flames inhabited them. Her skin was lightly tanned, as if she was from the western parts of Middle East.

She observed the two children quietly, and then, she walked to them.

Irina was running when she suddenly stopped, noticing that Issei looked bothered by something.

"Ise, what's wrong? Something's bothering you?" She asked her friend.

The spiky haired boy shook his head. "No, it's just that… well… Mom is pregnant."

"Really? It's cool, you're gonna be a big bro!" Irina cheered, before stopping when she noticed the downcast look on her friend's face. "What? You're not happy?"

"wha-Yes I'm happy! But it's just that… I'm worried, I guess. I don't know if I will be a good brother. I mean, I don't even know how I'm supposed to be a brother, I never had one. I don't know if I'll responsible enough." He sighed "I guess I'm worrying too much."

Irina smiled fondly. "Don't worry Issei, I'm sure you'll be an amazing brother. And your future sibling is very lucky to have you as a big bro."

Issei smiled brightly at his friend's words. "Thanks…" He suddenly noticed a white haired girl approaching. Irina noticed her too.

"Hello." Said the girl in a soft and warm voice.

"Hi. Who are you?" Asked Irina

The girl smiled "I am… That I am."

Irina tilted her head, confused, while Issei sweatdropped.

The girl giggled softly. "I am Sum."

"Oooh!" Said Irina, as if she found out the mysteries of the universe "Your name means 'to be' in Latin! That's why you said you were that you were!"

Issei was even more confused now. "I don't understand… And how do you know Latin, Irina?" He asked.

"Daddy read the bible in Latin a lot. He teach me sometimes."

Sum giggled. "Your daddy must be a very fervent believer."

"Yes he is." Irina said somewhat proudly. "Do you want to play with us, Sum-chan? I'm Irina, that's Issei."

"Yes, Sum-chan, let's play tag!" Suggested Issei.

"Okay!" Sum touched Issei's shoulder. "Tag!" And then, she and Irina ran off giggling.

"Hey! Not fair at all!" Protested Issei while chasing them.

Two hours later, Irina and Issei were about to depart to home, when Issei noticed Sum about to leave.

"Sum-chan, wait!"

Sum stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Would you come back next weekend? I'm sure Irina won't mind. Right Irina?" He said to his friend.

"Of course!" Said Irina, grinning. "Sum-chan is fun! I won't mind if she come back!"

Sum looked very surprised at first. But soon, a radiant smile plastered itself on her face.

"I'd love to."

Since that day, Sum came back each weekend to play with Issei and Irina.

**Six month later.**

Irina and Issei were returning home after playing tag with Sum all the after noon.

"Today was fun!" laughed Irina, While Issei merely nodded.

As the two children walked down the street, Issei couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason.

"Irina, don't you think it's strange that there's nobody in the streets?"

"Ne? What do you mean, Issei?" Asked Irina, confused.

"… Nothing, never mind." Said Issei.

Unknowing from the two, a lone figure with an ominous aura was watching them. The figure smirked and then leaped off the building he was standing on.

When he heard the noise wings flapping, Issei stopped dead on his tracks and instinctively put himself between Irina and the figure that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was a tall man with a greyish skin, and yellow eyes. He had raven black hair and equally black clothes. But more importantly, four jet-black wings erupted from his back.

"An angel?" Asked Irina in childish curiosity.

"Not quite, little girl." Laughed the man darkly. "I am an angel that fell from heaven. A fallen angel."

Irina's eyes widened in fear and the little girl began to shake. Issei, while affected as well by the fallen angel's aura, bravely stood his ground and put himself in front of Irina.

"What do you want with Irina?!"

"My, what a brave little boy." Mocked the fallen angel. "You, see, that little girl's father possess something called a holy sword. And I want it."

The two children widened their eyes. Irina because of the fact that the fallen angel was after her father's sword, Issei… Because he didn't even know that Irina was a girl.

'It doesn't matter!' He thought 'Irina is my best friend, boy or girl.' Issei defiantly glared at the fallen angel, who was continuing his little speech.

"…But you see, I know that the only way for me to get that sword without a fight is to force him to hand down the sword by using an hostage. You." He said, pointing at Irina. "But, the problem here is that I only need one hostage. So, I'm afraid that I will have to dispose of you. Definitively."

Issei only had the time to push Irina and dive, only to see a glowing projectile missing his head only by a few millimeters.

"Oh my, what a lucky boy!" laughed the fallen. "Well, since I am on a tight schedule, I don't have all the time I wish to have. I give you two more to run for your life, boy."

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Cried Irina "Help! Somebody help!"

"Kehkehkehkeh ! It's no use! I erected a barrier around the area! Anybody passing by will only see an empty street!" The fallen angel laughed evilly, launching a light spear at Issei.

Issei was in pain. He couldn't hear Irina's cries, because he was more focused on the sharp burning sensation in his right tight, where a light spear had pierced him. He couldn't either run, refusing to abandon his friend. But more importantly, he couldn't afford to die. He wanted to see Irina and Sum again, to see his parents, and his baby sister who wasn't even born yet.

'N-no ! I c-can't die! I have to save Irina! I don't want to die!'

'**Do you want the power to survive?' **A booming voice resonated in Issei's mind.

For Issei, it felt as if time suddenly stopped. He could faintly felt himself falling on his knees, but it seemed so slow.

'W-who are you' thought Issei in panic. **'There's no time for questions. I can give you the power to survive and flee with your life. But it will cost you your left arm.'**

'No! I can't run away! I have to save Irina, she's my best friend! I don't care if she's a girl, I have to save her!'

'**Your left arm will not be enough to beat that fallen angel, he has four wings, meaning that he's way stronger that any ordinary fallen. You'll die if you try to fight back.' **

'It doesn't matters! I have to try, I would give you anything to beat him, even my heart!'

'…**Are you sure? This isn't a small sacrifice. And there's a chance that it will not be enough.'**

'I don't care! I have to save Irina, I refuse to abandon her! '

'…**Impressive. So young, but determined to sacrifice so much for those dears to his heart. Yeah, it just might be interesting.' **mused the voice in Issei's mind. **'Very well young one, says those words, then…'**

while the conversation between Issei and the voice had seemed to last several minutes for the young boy, it actually had been only one second in the real world. As the fallen angel prepared another light spear, Issei suddenly stood back, his head hunching forward, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Oh? You stood back?" Asked the fallen "You're not half-bad for a human brat. And what's with the mumbling?"

Issei rose his head and fixed his foe dead on the eyes, before chanting:

" I, Issei Hyoudou, host of the Welsh dragon, pledge my mortal heart to the Red Dragon Emperor. I who will walk the path of righteousness and protect those close to me and crush those who oppose me. Awaken Boosted Gear! Shine forth Over-Boost!"

"**Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!" **Echoed the gauntlet that suddenly appeared on Issei's left arm, which extended itself all over his body. A menacing dragon-like armor soon covered him, with blood-red plates, yellows fang-like protuberances, claws and a tail. On his head, a helmet appeared as well, covering his eyes with jade-like visors.

The fallen angel immediately backed up a bit. He lived trough the great war to tell the tale. He **knew** what it was, for he had witnessed the rampage of the creature sealed inside of it.

One of the thirteen Longinus. The Boosted Gear.

"**You only have two seconds kid. Give your best shot."**

"On it!"

Unfortunately for him, the fallen wasn't fast enough to dodge the incoming over-charged attack.

" **Dragon ****shooOOOOOOT !"**

A red cylinder of energy shot out of a magic circle, engulfing the fallen, and pulverized an (thankfully) unoccupied house. Issei put everything he had in the shot. Panting, he let himself fall to his knees once more, his armor disappearing. He was on verge of unconsciousness.

"Issei!" Irina immediately ran to her friend, tears leaking out of her eyes. She then tried to get Issei up, but failed and ended up slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Mou, Issei is heavy." She groaned.

"'Uff' Irina 'Uff uff' Is… Is he gone?" Asked Issei between pants. "I think so, I mean, you blasted him to heaven." She giggled a bit, still a little gobsmacked about what had just occurred.

**CRAASH!**

The two kids' eyes widened in fear as the previously thought defeated fallen angel emerged from the rubbles of the demolished house.

"You… You SCUM! I will gut you like a pig for you have done!" The fallen was battered, bleeding from the side, and his wings were losing feathers. He looked beyond furious, and had light halberds in both hands.

Issei was terrified. So was Irina. They were out of options, totally defenseless and at the mercy of the former angel. Both closed their eyes, awaiting their incoming demise…

"Stop."

A soft, warm voice stopped the fallen in his actions. Right next to him, was a white-haired girl, in a simple white dress, with one of her hands touching his arm.

"What you…!"

"Shh…" The girl soothed, "Why so much anger?" Her skin began to glow. "Why such bitterness?" Soon, _white flames_ of all things began to appear all around her. They lick him, without hurting him. Instead, a sensation, like the ones he felt before his fall from heaven, began to wash over him.

"The lost lamb shall find his way back to the right path. Rest in piece, dear child." She almost sang, like a lullaby. He began to glow too, the ethereal flames slowly consuming him.

"…Lord?" he stuttered, almost like a child who just reunited with a lost parent… before disappearing. Just like that, without a trace.

Irina and Issei were astonished. They didn't understand what had just occurred. But it was so God-Damned-COOL! Well, Irina thought it was, Issei was more focused on not fainting on the spot.

Sum finally turned to face her friends, looking a little sheepish. "Hi?"

Issei chose that exact moment to finally faint.

* * *

**In Issei's Mind.**

'Where the heck I am?' An utterly confused Issei thought, surrounded by darkness.

'**Technically, that would be your mindscape. But more accurately, this is your left arm, with your consciousness projected into it.'** Answered the voice from before.

'Er… Not that I'm happy that you helped me saving my friend, 'cause I really am, but who are you?'

The voice chuckled. **'A bit of a airhead are you? Already forgot what you chanted? I am one of the heavenly Dragons, The Red Dragon Emperor, the welsh Dragon. But people know me also under the name… Ddraig.'**

'Oh. Okay, Uh… Could you… Show yourself? It's a bit weird, talking to the void.' Asked Issei meekly.

'**Hmmm, Sure, why not?' **The darkness became dark red, and flames began to erupt everywhere. Soon enough, an enormous red western dragon emerged in all of his glory, his wings spread out.

'W-wow' Said Issei in awe.

'**Wow indeed' **Chuckled Ddraig. **'Then again, I'm a dragon. I used to be one of the strongest beings in existence, before being blown to piece and sealed off, of course.' **He laughed awkwardly. Issei sweatdropped.

'**Anyway!' **Said Ddraig in a more serious tone **'I don't know how to sugar-coat things so I'll be frank from the start, kid.' **Seeing as he had Issei's full attention, he continued: **'You're not human anymore.'**

'Huh' Was Issei's answer before he finally registered what the dragon just said. 'Wait, WHAT!?'

Ddraig sighed. **'Okay, let's start anew. You remember when you gave me your heart instead of your arm? **(Issei nodded) **Well, when I asked you your arm, the advantage would have been that you would have been remained mostly human. But frankly, that wouldn't have give you enough power to defeat the fallen angel…come to think about it, it wasn't still enough, but that's beside the point. Ha-hum.' **The dragon coughed**. 'But by giving me your heart, you acquired a dragon heart, thus initiating a processes which is still occurring as we speak. Your blood is changing. Your brain is passing trough inhuman modifications. Your body is adapting, becoming stronger, faster, and more resilient. Your stamina will increase tremendously. Your skin will become so tough that most conventional attacks will be useless against you. You'll have the eyes of a hawk, the ears of a cat, the nose of the fiercest predator. New organs will appears, allowing you to survive days without eating or drinking, you'll be able to breath fire like any dragon.'**

Issei's eyes widened. 'That… That means…'

'…**That You, Issei Hyoudou, is transforming into a dragon.'**

'WHAT!? I'm going to grow wings and a tail and become enormous!?'

'**No.'** Issei sighed. **'You'll have to wait a few years for that.' **Issei's panic came back full power. 'SO I'M REALLY GONNA TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON!'

Ddraig sighed. **'Yes and no. You'll have the ability to look human, seeing as it is the form you were born with. But with time, you'll be able to take your draconic form. And seeing as you have sealed inside you, my bet that it will be awesome.'**

'Okay.. Is that all? Your self-appreciation aside…' Ddraig once more gained a more serious tone.

'**Dragons are powerful creatures, Issei. They are feared and respected. They attract powerful beings to them, friends and foe alike. You'll have to be ready for them in the future. If you want to survive, of course.'**

'What do you mean 'if I want to'? Of course I don't want to die!'

'**Whatever chibi. Well see you in a week, it will give the necessary time to adjust to your spiritual awakening. Wake up now, your girlfriend is waking up.'**

'DAMNIT DDRAIG !' Cursed Issei, mumbling about stupid re dragons.

* * *

***In the dimensional gap ***

A sneeze could be heard in the endless void of the dimensional gap.

"I, feel like somebody felt the same frustration as me." Mused a girl dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit.

* * *

*** back with Issei ***

When Issei woke up he had the worst headache he ever felt. When his vision stopped blurring, he discovered a concerned Irina and a very calm Sum looking at him. Irina, realizing that her friend was awake, glomped him, under the amused eyes of their white haired friend.

'OhmygodIsseiIwassoworriedthankyoumylordyoureokay!" Irina sobbed/mumbled in Issei's shirt. Said Boy was having a hard time calming her down and assuring her that everything was alright.

"You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours Issei-kun. We were both worried." Explained Sum in a soft voice.

Issei was finally released from Irina who had calmed down. "Sum-chan? What happened, where is the fallen angel?"

"I vanquished him, Issei."

Issei and Irina looked at their friend with interrogation in their eyes. The white haired girl sighed.

"I have powers, powers too great and powerful to display them in broad daylight. I am still too weak to face the ones who would seek me to destroy me, and I can only count on my ability to be discrete." She explained "That's why I count on you two to keep it for you. Anyway, Mind telling us why you were babbling about dragons in your sleep?"

Issei then told the girls about his encounter with Ddraig, the details about his transformation into a dragon. By the end of it Irina was crying on his shoulder, mumbling things about ' meanie dragon that stole Ise-kun's heart.' Sum just laughed softly at the scene.

* * *

**Four months later**

Irina and her family were moving to England.

Sum was going away too for some times, but you will be back by the time Issei entered high school.

Life wasn't fun right now, for the three kids. Right now, they were in the little hut they built. Irina was crying hot tears.

"I-I don't want to go… I don't even know if I will see you two again…" She sobbed. Issei was holding her awkwardly. Sum, for once, didn't have her usual calm smile, having instead a face denude of any emotion.

"It's okay Irina, we will see each other again, I promise you." He promised.

"Even if you aren't there, you will be with us, as I will be with you, in your heats." Said Sum. "How about we make a promise?"

Sum lifted one finger, which ignited in white luminous smoky flames. The tendrils of light flew at the two children and stopped in front of them. Soon two stars of David made of silver landed on their laps. Looking closely, you could see the symbols of a crescent moon and a Christian cross.

"Those are my departing gifts for you. That way we will always remember each other."

The kids gathered together in a grouped hug before Irina and Issei finally got home. Sum stayed behind, watching them fading in the horizon. She smiled.

"I'll be with you… My friends." Her entire being glowed…And then disappeared.

* * *

When he finally got home, Issei's parents left him alone at house with his one-month-old sister Chise to buy milk formula. Issei watched his little sister quietly snoring in her cradle. She had a tuff of dark hair, cute little pink cheeks, and while they were closed, he knew that her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. The baby girl shifted in her sleep, and was soon awake, crying weakly.

Issei picked his sister up. "Hey Chise-chan, it's you big brother Issei."

Little Chise stopped crying and looked at her brother with her big round eyes. She giggled, and snuggled in her brother's arms.

'Irina-chan…Sum-chan…' Thought Issei while cradling his sister 'Wait for me! I'll be the strongest one out there!' He vowed.

* * *

**Unknown location.**

Two red eyes opened in the darkness. The young man hidden in the dark had felt a familiar energy.

"We will soon see each other… Dear sister."

**AAAAND over! See you next time, don't forget to leave comments!**


End file.
